Rise of the Digidestineds, Rewritten
by Icylone
Summary: Rewrite. The veil holds many secrets. When Harry gets caught in the veil, he is in for an intense journey to free the Digi-world and his world, along with the digi-destineds. Both worlds will never be the same again.


A/N: Finally. I thought I'll never get the motivation to do this rewrite. As I've said, I've changed a few things, but the general plot remains. Let me know if this rewrite is better, please. Thanks for all your support!

* * *

Chapter 1- Revelations

"_Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius taunted as he danced past the jets of light aimed at him. Bellatrix growled, sounding very much like the deranged woman she was. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" She intoned gleefully, the unforgivable slipping easily from her chapped lips. The deadly curse sped towards Sirius, and in that moment Harry knew his godfather would not be able to dodge it. _

"_Accio Sirius!" Harry screamed unconsciously as the green light came closer and closer to his godfather. At the last possible moment, Sirius was pulled to Harry's side forcibly, barely dodging Bellatrix's curse. He looked startled for a moment, before bending down to ruffle Harry's unruly hair affectionately. "That was a close one," he let out a breath. "Thanks, Prongslet, I owe you one!" The entire exchange lasted less than ten seconds before Bellatrix screamed in rage and turned to the two of them. _

"_Give me the prophecy, boy, or I won't show any mercy."_

_Harry contained his fear, barely holding back from gulping at the sight of Bellatrix raising her wand at them. Her eyes held a glint of craziness, which did nothing to alleviate his fear. Harry summoned up his famous Gryffindor courage. "You won't get the prophecy. It was smashed already, reduced to nothing more but pieces of broken glass. Voldemort will not get it tonight. How are you going to answer to your master now?" he allowed a fake tinge of worry to seep into his voice. "Oh no, I'm sure he won't be all that pleased with you, would he now?" _

"_You lie!" Bellatrix bellowed, sending another killing curse towards them and forcing them to be separated from each other. Sirius was almost immediately engaged by another Death Eater, leaving Harry to fend for himself. "You dare speak of such lies!" Harry tried desperately to dodge the curses she was sending to him now, at such a rapid rate that he was finding it increasingly difficult to dodge every curse. He screamed as he dodged a blood-boiling curse only to step in the way of a cruciatus. _

"_Harry!" the Order members shouted out in worry as they tried to get to him, only to be blocked by the other Death Eaters. He realised that he was to fend for himself now and instead of worry, determination coursed through him as Bellatrix ended the curse. He glared defiantly at her. If he was going down, he would make sure he went down proudly like his parents._

"_Aw, is widdle Harry scared now? No more Order to protect him," Bellatrix cooed maliciously. Harry spat at her and his act of defiance was rewarded with another Crucio. _

_It was an unbearable pain. It burned his insides, and he felt as if he was on fire. The curse ended after a few seconds, but to Harry it felt like hours of torture. Instead of slumping down on the floor and trying to recuperate, as was the reactions of most Cruciatus victims, he brought his wand up swiftly and made a slashing movement._

"_Stupefy!" he cried out hoarsely. The spell hit a surprised Bellatrix and he watched as she toppled over, unconscious. Knowing that his stunning spell would not last long, he quickly added a petrifying spell to her. He then quickly got to his feet, just in time to erect a shield as a red coloured curse splashed on his shield. A chill went down his spine as he noticed where he was. Somehow, he had ended near the edge of the veil, where Sirius was previously. He tried to ignore the whispering from the veil as an invisible wind slept through the veil gently. _

_Another curse hit his shield, almost destroying it. He tore his eyes away from the veil and locked eyes with the silver-grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy, so similar to his son Draco. Malfoy sent a killing curse towards the shield, a hint of triumph in his eyes. Harry rolled out of the way instinctively, moments before the curse hit. No shield could block the killing curse, he remembered grimly as he stood back up, holding out his wand in a defensive position. _

_Harry dimly heard worried shouts in the background but kept his eyes on Malfoy. He knew he had no chance of winning the subsequent battle. Malfoy, he knew, was a far superior wizard. An unnatural wind caressed the back of his neck gently, and with a jolt he realised he was closer to the veil than ever. One wrong step would lead him tumbling down into the unknown depths. A twinge of fear spiked inside him, but he pushed it down quickly. If he was going to die, Malfoy was going to go down with him. _

_With that notion in mind, he fired a disarming and stunning spell simultaneously. Malfoy raised his wand lazily to conjure a shield, causing the first spells to splash harmlessly on the shield. The barrage of reductos that followed after however, came as a surprise and knocked him off balance. Harry didn't hesitate to fire any sort of hexes or jinxes he could think of from his five years in Hogwarts, knowing that when Malfoy got up he wouldn't even stand a chance. Jelly-legs, the Bat-Bogey hex, Aguamenti, Incendio, Wingardium Leviosa, all sorts of spells were sent at Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. However, Malfoy was far too advanced for such child's play to affect him, and with a wave of his wand, he reversed the spells easily. _

_Harry watched in horror as Malfoy began to get up, the spells seemingly having no effect on him whatsoever. In desperation, he fired off a dark curse he heard from Bellatrix earlier. "Sectumsempra!" _

_Invisible knives began tearing at Malfoy, drawing a vicious amount of blood as he screamed in pain. But Lucius Malfoy was not a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle for nothing. Raising his wand through the haze of pain, he fired a killing curse accurately towards Harry Potter, before his hand dropped to the ground and gave a last twitch before becoming still. _

_The jet of green light sped towards Harry with deadly accuracy, and he spun quickly out of the way, using his Quidditch reflexes to dodge the curse. He managed the feat just barely, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips before he realised he had stepped in the veil. Too late, he thought dimly as he saw Sirius running towards him, screaming his name frantically. The whole atrium seemed to stand still for a moment as they watched the Saviour of the Light being swallowed by the veil. _

"_No, Sirius, stay back!" Harry shouted as his godfather came dangerously close to the veil, trying to get to him. In a burst of accidental magic from his heightened emotions, he pushed Sirius away from the veil, even as he was swallowed deeper. _

"_I'm sorry," Harry mouthed regretfully at the betrayed look on his godfather's face, along with the myriad of emotions from the other fighters in the room. Neville was spluttering denials, trying to crawl towards him despite the jelly-legs jinx that had been placed on him. Remus' face held a lost expression, desperation shining through his amber eyes. Death Eaters jumped with glee before they were subdued by the furious Order members. _

_The last thing Harry saw before he was swallowed by the darkness was a flash of fire as Dumbledore finally arrived to join the fight, yet too late to save the Boy-Who-Lived. _

The memory ended abruptly, ejecting the audience out of the pensieve. Sirius slumped down, tears falling freely from his eyes as he grieved for the loss of his godson. "You!" He pointed a long finger accusingly at Dumbledore. "If you had arrived sooner, Harry wouldn't have died! He would be here, safe..." Sirius' voice broke as he buried his head in his hands, ignoring the comforting arm from an equally distressed Remus. Remus however, controlled his emotions better and spoke up, "Albus, is Harry really... dead?" His voice quivered a little, and even Severus Snape kept silent, giving up the opportunity to make a sarcastic remark.

Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply, looking every bit his 150 years. "That veil was once used as an execution grounds for known Death Eaters. It's... unlikely that Harry would survive it, but," He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to give them false hope. In the end, he continued his sentence with a deep breath. "But, I have been researching Voldemort's past recently. It is to my belief that he has created horcruxes."

The entire room fell silent, even Sirius. Those who understood what were horcruxes turned white with fear, while the rest looked confused. "What are horcruxes, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"A form of the darkest magicks," Sirius replied her. "It is the splitting of your soul into smaller pieces, concealing them in objects so to make one almost immortal, as these objects will anchor the person to life as long as at least a piece of his soul is still present on Earth."

Minerva McGonagall, along with those who hadn't understood before, turned a pasty grey.

"What has this got to do with Harry?" Sirius continued, directing his question to Dumbledore.

"It is to my belief, that when Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was one, Voldemort created a horcrux within Harry." Sirius jumped up in agitation, and several trinkets exploded, causing many people to flinch violently in shock. Mad-eye had to physically restrain himself from blasting Sirius.

"What the hell do you mean Harry is a horcrux?" Sirius' voice was deadly, all traces of the grieving man gone. Dumbledore held out a hand and began to explain. "If Harry is a horcrux, he may similarly be anchored, in that when he faces death, the horcrux within him will be destroyed instead of him. In that case, Harry may very well be still alive at this moment."

The whole room took a moment to absorb the information. Remus, who absorbed the information the fastest, asked, with a hint of threat in his voice, "Does that mean Harry has to die before Voldemort can be defeated?" A tired nod from Dumbledore. "So you were planning his death all the while?" His voice increased in volume towards the end.

Minerva almost moved to reprimand him for talking to the Headmaster in such a rude manner, but was stilled by the frigid glare the normally calm man shot her.

"It doesn't matter now, Remus," Kingsley Shacklebolt interrupted. "If what Albus says is true, then Harry will still be alive and we could still save him."

"Then where is he? How can we even save him now?" The shrill voice of Molly Weasley rang out as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Sirius wanted to lash out at her for crying as if Harry was really gone, but held himself.

"We have to research on the veil before we can do anything more." Dumbledore decided, his face set. "Report on your findings immediately when you find something significant." The members of the Order of the Phoenix nodded and left the office in a brisk walk, all eager to do something that will get their saviour back. Sirius was led out by Remus, the two grieving men seeking solace in each other after the fall of their best friend's son.

Severus Snape remained in the office. "There is more to it," he decided. "You are not telling us everything."

Dumbledore turned to the pensieve and furrowed his eyebrows. "Observant you are, Severus. I'm simply thinking, if young Harry survives this ordeal, we have found the power the Dark Lord knows not. It seems that it may not have been simply love after all, his control over magic and his ability to reproduce spells after just hearing it may also help him greatly against Voldemort."

"That is if Potter ever comes back," Snape replied. "And if he ever comes back, I doubt he'll have time to train up this ability. No matter what, we're pretty much screwed, Albus, unless he has other abilities hidden inside."

With those parting words, he left the office, leaving Dumbledore to his troubled thoughts.

* * *

How was it? Better than last time or worse? Any constructive feedback will be greatly appreciated.

-I know Sectumsempra is Snape's spell, and the book didn't mention if he taught it to anyone, but let's just say he did, that's why Bellatrix knew it-

Icylone


End file.
